Bridge to Love
by pianoprincess44
Summary: What if Jess saved Leslie before it was too late. Could they fall in love? And will it last? LDD. Please R&R! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out into the crisp, cool, morning air that almost seemed to be awaiting for something to happen. What that something was I did not know, but it didn't matter, for my mind was too caught up in its own daydreams to care. A sudden low rumbling of tires over the rocky dirt road pulled me from my thoughts. My eyes were drawn to the bellowing of dust in the distance drawing closer with the approaching vehicle.

I scampered up to the awaiting rust-colored car and eagerly jumped in. "All set?" Cheerfully Miss Edmunds inquired with her hands resting on the wheel. I could tell she was keen to arrive at the museum early and the feeling was mutual. "Yes mam." I replied after buckling my seatbelt. As I glanced out the window, a wave of guilt washed over me when we passed Leslie's house. At the sight I recalled that I had promised to meet her in Teribithia today.

"Forget something?" Miss Edmunds questioned, noticing my distraction. My gaze never left that little white house as I exclaimed without hesitation, "Stop the car!" The tires screeched in objection as the car came to a abrupt halt. I Leapt out of the vehicle without so much of a goodbye and no explanation for my actions.

I dashed towards the house and knocked hastily on the front door, ignoring the confused cries of my teacher. The door swung open to reveal a puzzled Mr. Burke, "Oh. Hey Jess. What's-"

"Where's Leslie?" I cut him off.

"She just left for the woods," He answered the curiosity evident in his voice. Remembering the fierce storm from the night before, that had caused the river to rise dangerously high, I spun around and began to sprint in the direction I knew Leslie would be. "Thanks!" I called back over my shoulder before disappearing out of his sight.

I rushed as fast as my legs would carry me, hoping, praying to the God I knew existed, that she was okay. The closer I got the more I was filled with an aching pain both physically and of the heart. As I began to tire and draw near to the river, a sudden heart-wrenching shriek trembled in my ears and echoed throughout my body. "Leslie!" I cried out in desperation. It was as if I was back in that first race with Leslie, only now the prize was so much more important to me. My heart felt as if it would explode and my thoughts were filled with a terrible sense of dread. I urged my already strained muscles to push harder before it was too late.

Finally I had reached the river only to find a sight I would never forget. "Jess!" Leslie screamed for help. She was dangling from the rope that was slowly breaking strand by strand. I could only stare in horror as the sickening snap, reached my ears, followed by a deathly scream.

"NOOOOO!" I cried in horror as I watched her descend into the stream protruding with sharp rocks. The world seemed to stop as her head collided with the largest of the river's stones.

Instinctively, I plunged into the rapids after her. The frigid water seared into my skin, but I paid no attention, as all I cared about now was Leslie. Leslie...Leslie...Leslie...Leslie, my heart seemed to be saying as it beat rapidly. She was all that filled my mind in those moments that lasted forever to me.

Reaching out I grasped Leslie's warm hand, and pulled her towards me never wanting to let go again. My lungs gasped for air, as I scrambled to the surface. I burst from the water only to be greeted by an ongoing of waves. Struggling with the additional weight, I barely managed to pull us out before collapsing exhausted on the muddy ground.

I'm not quite sure how long we laid there with her entwined in my arms, but by the steady rising and falling of her chest I knew she would be alright. When I remembered the nasty hit she had taken on her descent, I gently lifted her into my arms, with her head resting against my shoulder.

I was distracted as I breathed in her fragrance of strawberries mixed with the scent of the icy water. _"Focus"_ I thought to myself, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful she looked. I leaned my head forward and let my lips softly touch her forehead, relishing in the sweet flavor of her skin.

Suddenly I noticed a crimson stain on my once white shirt. I knew I had to get her to a hospital, and fast. I held her close and ran as well as a could without jolting her too much in my arms. _"Faster Faster," _I thought. The blood had begun to seep through my clothes and drip on the fallen leaves. At long last, I arrived at the end of the forest and saw that welcoming little house.

**A/N: Hope you all liked It! Please Review! I will update when I have five reviews or next week which ever comes first haha! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blackness, it enveloped me in its warmth yet it still made me shiver with the cold. I was completely oblivious to the world around me. The only thing that existed was the darkness. I stirred in my sleep and was greeted by a sharp pain that shot through my head, causing me to groan. Then, I noticed a light pressure on my hand. My eyes fluttered open and I cast my gaze to the right of my white bed, a stark contrast to the black I had only just come out of. There with his head resting on my stiff bed was Jesse. Although he was out cold, I could tell he was worried, for there was a hint of concern etched into his face.

"Jess?" I moaned, squeezing his hand gently to prod him awake. "Leslie?" he asked as if he were still dreaming. He lifted his eyes to where I lay watching him. "You're awake!"

"What happened?" I inquired not remembering anything except the icy chill of the water and then the blackness. "The rope," he stated without another word. But no more were needed, for immediately the events of the previous day came back to me.

"But how-" I started to say

"I heard your scream" he whispered with a faraway look, "You almost left me." Now I could visibly see his eyes moisten with tears threatening to fall. My heart ached at the sight. I would have held him close and told him it was alright if I could have, but for now I was confined to the place I lay. So, I gave him the only comfort I knew how. I carefully lifted my hand from my side and reached out to his flushed cheek, tenderly caressing it in my palm.

"I'm still here Jess" I spoke softly as his watery chocolate eyes meet mine. "I won't ever leave you, I promise. Besides, who will run the kingdom when I am gone?" I teased with a slight smirk. My approach seemed to be effective as a small grin broke out across his once solemn lips.

As we continued to stare into each other's eyes, an unspoken connection, a spark even, passed between us. Then, the door to my room opened with a creak. Our eyes quickly averted and my hand dropped once again. "Dad! Mom!" I said with excitement after seeing who had intruded.

"Oh Leslie," My mother said her voice straining to get out the words. She rushed to my bedside and Jess quickly moved to get out of her path. She leaned down and kissed my forehead, and I smiled back at her.

"How are you feeling?" My dad asked clearly concerned for my health

"To tell the truth, tired, and my head is killing me-"

"Don't say that!" My mother interrupted a look of terror written on her face and in her eyes at my choice of words. Dad put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she appeared to calm down.

Just then I spotted Jessie slowly making his way out of the room. "Jess?" I called out. He turned around and looked into my eyes his deep brown hair brushed lightly over them. "Where are you going?"

"I figured you might like to spend some time with your parents alone" No. I thought to myself, I didn't want him out of my sight. Unknown to me, he was thinking similar thoughts at that moment. "Please stay." I mouthed in a near whisper. He grinned widely at that.

"If my queen wishes it." He said the contagious smile never leaving his face. We exchanged knowing glances while my parents stood to the side visibly confused at the exchange and at his referring to me as a queen.

He approached the bed and pulled up one of the chairs situated in the corner of the small room that was cluttered with equipment. Regardless of the size, it was well kept and almost annoyingly sterile. Looking down at my hand I noticed an IV needle protruding from it. Had it not been for Jessie snapping me out of it, at the sight I probably would have fainted, for I am not at all fond of needles.

"Are you ok Les? He asked concerned, "You look a little pale."

"Y-Yea, I will be fine" I stuttered attempting to sound confident as to not worry him or my parents any more, but It obviously didn't work.

"Are you sure honey?" My dad questioned me his brows furrowing as they did when he concentrated on his writing. Writing… Stories… My parents wrote amazing stories. All kinds of fictional stories, but my favorites have always been the fairy tales. You know, the ones where the beautiful princess was captured by an ugly ogre and in the end rescued by the handsome prince charming. I know, Leslie Burke, tough, confident, and a sucker for happily ever after.

As I was caught up in my imaginations and dreams, my eyes slowly began to droop. "Leslie? Less? Oh Leslie?" I faintly heard my name being called, but I was more tired that I originally thought, and soon I was asleep once again.

**A/N: Sorry about now updating immediately and I know it is kinda short, but I have been really busy with school. I want to thank everyone who took time to review my last chapter, I really appreciate your feedback. I will update again when I get 15 reviews or by the end of the week. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bridge to Love

Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! Enjoy the chapter!**

Jesse's POV:

A week later, Leslie was back to her usual bubbly self at last. She was more than ready to be released from the drab hospital that she insisted hindered her creative ability. When that day finally arrived, my brain was swarming with thoughts and my heart filled with conflicting emotions. Half of me never wanted to go back to that place that I witnessed Leslie's near death experience. The other half of me, however, couldn't wait to go back to Terabithia, the place that taught me how to keep my mind wide open. Without Terabithia there to connect us, our friendship probably wouldn't have gone beyond just being neighbors.

I stood out on the front porch looking at the horizon impatiently awaiting her arrival. It was almost a sense of Déjà vu as I remembered the previous time I found myself in this position. Thinking back I thanked God that I did not go with Mrs. Edmunds that fateful day. And now, as I continued to look into the distance, I began to feel a pang of guilt that I did not invite Leslie to go with us. If I had, perhaps we could have avoided the whole incident.

Just then, a familiar automobile rounded the corner and came into view. I grinned at the welcoming sight and waved. With a slight screech, one of the car windows slowly rolled down and Leslie popped her head out the side laughing for no apparent reason, a little thing I found myself to miss while she was gone. When the tires finally came to a stop in front of the Burke house, Leslie jumped out and ran to my side.

"Whoa," I said as she grabbed me in a crushing hug, "Don't overdo it! You just got out of the hospital, and I sure wouldn't like to be the one who has to explain to the doctors why you're back again!"

"Oh stop it!" She cried thrusting her tongue out at me playfully. I laughed gleefully and soon she joined in, her bright smile and light dimples making her look as if she were glowing. Glowing? What was I thinking? This was Leslie!

I must have had some faraway look in my eyes because before I knew it, Leslie was interrupting my thoughts, "Jess, is something wrong?" I snapped out of my trance. "No, nothing at all." I replied perhaps a bit too rushed. She didn't seem to believe me, but thankfully, decided not to question me anymore.

The following morning, I was awoken by the sound of pebbles clanging loudly one by one on my bedroom window. I rubbed the sleep out of my tired eyes wincing at the sudden, bright light. After pulling on a shirt, I trudged over to my closed window and pushed it open.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed rubbing the now sore spot on my head where the stone had made contact.

"Oops! Sorry Jesse!" Leslie shouted back.

"What are you doing up so early?" I questioned

"It is not that early." She laughed in response. "It's already eight!" It might as well have been six in the morning, for I knew there was no getting out of this now. After all, she did seem rather excited.

"I came to get you so we could go to Terabithia for the day." Leslie said with a smile stretched across her delicate face. She clearly couldn't wait to go back, and I didn't want to be the one preventing her from going, regardless of how exhausted I felt.

"Alright," I finally gave in. "just give me a few minutes to get dressed and grab us something to eat."

"Oh, no need." She grinned while holding up her backpack, "I got a surprise for us to share."

Leslie's POV:

About five minutes later, Jess came scampering out of his front door. Seeing his current appearance, I chuckled under my breath. His dark brown hair was tousled and his pink shoes, masked by fading black sharpie, where untied and dragging as he rushed toward me. But I didn't care. When he approached where I stood waiting he barely slowed down enough for me to hear him say, "Race you!" as he continued sprinting off.

"Hey!" I shouted at his retreating figure. "No fair! You got a head start!" With that I hurried to catch up, which wasn't too difficult considering that I was slightly faster than him. However, my legs hadn't moved this quickly in a long time, and although my doctor told me it would be fine, I still hadn't gotten used to the feeling yet. The more I ran the more I realized I missed it more than I originally thought. The ecstasy of feeling the wind rushing through my fine hair, the nearly pleasant burning sensation that rushed through the muscles in my leg, I truly missed the thrill of it all.

As I began to recognize my surroundings, I knew we were drawing close to our place, our kingdom. I turned around a bend in my path and nearly bumped into Jesse who was, to my surprise, standing still. A solemn look was displayed on his face and in his rigid body language. I followed the gaze of his widened eyes and nearly cried out in a mixture of both surprise and devastation. For the longest time, we just stood there in a dreadful silence. Aside from the expected broken rope, we were nowhere near prepared for such a shock. The entire river was blocked off in that yellow and black tape you only ever see in those crime TV shows. Not that I had ever seen one, considering I didn't even own a TV. However the worst of it was a simple sign, a sign that would change both of our lives even if we didn't know it at the time.

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. Lets try to get more feedback this time ya'll! Come on, I am getting like 250 hits and 11 reviews! So, please take a minute out of your day to review, it keeps me writing. :) I will update after 20 reviews this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bridge to Love**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey Everybody! I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I have been absolutely swamped with school work! am highly impressed with the number of reviews I received, you people are awesome! :) I hope you enjoy the chapter and the wait was worth it! So on with the story!**

**Jess POV:**

No Trespassing. My eyes scanned the sign over and over again, but I am not sure if I truly comprehended it. I didn't understand it. This was our place; they couldn't just kick us out! I looked towards the direction I knew Leslie was standing and I saw the expression on her face that I am sure was similar to my own. She just looked on and on, her gaze never wavering, the only sound present was the sound of our labored breathing. Just as I was sure I saw her begin to tear up, she turned her attention towards me at last. At that moment I wasn't sure whether I wanted to be angry, be silent, or just break down and cry. I decided on none of the above, for Leslie needed me now. Without a word spoken, I pulled her into my chest and felt her immediately relax from her tensed state. Something about the position just felt so right, yet at the same time, nothing in the world scared me more. After a few moments longer, reluctantly, holding her by the shoulders, I gently pushed her away from me and once again looked her in the eye.

"Come on." I said to her in a voice I scarcely recognized as my own. "Let's talk to our parents, maybe they will know what is going on." I watched as she nodded mechanically in reply. As we walked off, I took one long glance behind us at Terabithia wishing for the familiar forest to somehow come back to life and the Terabithians to make their presence known; but the magic was gone now. The magic had disappeared the moment Leslie had fallen into the raging river, that was now back to its normal mild self. As far as either of us knew, Terabithia was never coming back.

The walk back to our homes was long and dreary compared to the adrenaline rush of the former race. The majority of the stroll was spent in thoughtful silence, not that either of us really minded, for we were too emotion filled for much idle chatter. When at last we reached the end of the dirt path and spotted our homes, we unconsciously began to walk at a faster stride which turned into a slow jog, and then a speedy run. At last we reached the split between our houses.

"You ask your parents and I will ask mine." Leslie told me, speaking for the first time since we left Terabithia.

"Meet me here in ten minutes," I replied before hastening home.

"Dad? Mom?" I yelled as I rushed through the front door, "Where are you?" Only a few moments later, my mother appeared in view from the kitchen holding my littlest sister, Joyce Ann.  
"What is it Jesse? My mother inquired looking concerned surely remembering the last time I burst into the house like this. Catching my breath, I tried to calm my beating heart.

"Did you know the woods have been blocked off?" My mother's expression relaxed instantly, "Oh, of course." She looked at me in a way that was almost scolding "Goodness Jesse! I thought someone was hurt or something, you shouldn't scare me like that. Besides, you shouldn't be back there anymore."  
"Sorry mum, but why?" I still couldn't understand why someone would go to such lengths to ensure we didn't return.

"Well it wasn't my doing." My mom replied slightly distracted with Joyce Ann who was squirming in her arms. "I believe the Burkes are the ones who had it blocked off." Sighing I muttered a quick thanks before heading to the kitchen. Quickly to grabbing an apple for breakfast that would hopefully satisfy my growling stomach. A few minutes later I walked back toward the road to wait for Leslie.

**Leslie's POV:**

After I saw Jessie begin to head toward his house, I turned around and jogged the short distance to mine. When I reached the door, I swung it open only to become face to face with my father.

"Dad!" I exclaimed jumping a little in surprise.

"Where on earth have you been young lady!" My father yelled at me. He never yells at me.

"I- I just went to the woods, w-with Jess" I replied stumbling slightly over my words from shock at his reaction.

"The woods!" He shrieked his face turning scarlet. He glanced back behind him and his eyes met with those of my mother who I had just noticed was standing a short distance back. With a silent exchange and a long sigh he once again turned around to face me, his face softer then before.

"Listen," He said his voice returning to his normal tone. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. But we need to talk."

"It's alright." I gave in. He looked down for a few long moments and then hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"Leslie... We're moving."

**A/N: I Know I know! I left you on a cliffhanger, ya'll must really hate me now! Anyways, I will try to update by next friday. Thanks so much for all the reviews! They keep me writing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bridge to Love**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Once again I apologize for my busy life haha :) I left yall on such a terrible cliffhanger! Please check out my poll on my profile page! Thanks to all my reviewers, you keep me writing. So, on with the story!**

**Leslie's POV:**

My eyes widened, "Moving!" Now it was my turn to yell, something that I rarely did. "We can't move! Not now!"

"Calm down Leslie" My mother said soothingly, placing her hand on my shoulder gently. What was ment as a conforting jesture only fueled my anger to a boiling point.

"I will not calm down!" I shreiked surprizing even myself. By this time the frustration was clear in my pained voice. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder, slowly backing away as if to escape my parents words. "Why are we leaving? We can't just leave! This is our home! What about- what about our friends!" Feeling the adrenaline rush though my veins, I continued to rant. "We have friends here! What about the Aarons! W-What about Jessie!" What about Jessie? I couldn't leave him, not now. Not when he just saved my life. Not after everything we have been through.

By this moment the heat of the moment began to subdue. Before long, I could feel a warm tear, that I had been trying to hold back, escape and run down my cheeks, still rosy from anger. I sure have been crying an awful lot, I mused to myself. Hoping noone noticed, I swiftly wipped away the evidence of my weakness and turned my head to face the wall. Jess... why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I mean, he is just my friend right? Its not like he l-likes me or anything. Likes me? Where did that come from? Oh course he doesn't li-. My jumbled thoughts were cut short as Bill grasped me by the shoulders and turned me around forcing me to look him in the eye.

"We are moving." "Bu-" "No buts" He cut me off before I could protest anymore. The stern look on his face shut me up quickly. "I got a job offer in the city that I can't pass up"

"What city?" I inquired dreading the pending answer.

"New York City." My father muttered under his breath, but I heard him regardless.

"New York! B-But thats so far away! We live in virginia!" No, no, no, no, no, I was not leaving.

"This job is very important to your father," My mother said, "We have been discussing moving for a few weeks now." A few weeks? And they didn't even have the courticy to tell me.

"What about me? Did you even think to ask my opinion?" You told me we were staying here. What changed?" My parents exchanged a silent look before turning to me again.

My mother released a sigh and sat down on the nearest couch. "After we found Jessie carrying you from the river, we knew it was no longer safe here for you. We don't want to lose you again."

"You blocked off Terab- I mean the river." I stated mainly to myself. I sighed and continued to speak.

"You never lost me mom," Beginning to understand, I sat down next to her. "I am still here, just fine."

"I know, but I can't stay here, not after all that has happened. Every day, I wake up in the same bed I was in when you almost drown in the river. The whole time I was completely oblivious. I can't let that happen again. In New York, there will always be someone around to hear you if you get hurt again, but not out here." There was a pregnant pause, a long almost agonizing one. My pain did'nt go unheard, Jess had saved me, but I don't think mentioning that would help things much. I would have to move, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"When will we move?" I asked accepting my fate.

"Next Sunday, early." My dad cut in.

"Can I at least go to church first?" I asked turning my neck to gaze at the direction of the voice.

With a small smile as if to apologize, he nodded.

"I promiced Jess I would meet him after I spoke with you. Please don't tell him, or his family, I want to do it on my own."

With another apologetic nod, I turned around and headed out the door to tell Jessie the bad news.

**A/N: I am so mean! I can't believe a whole month went by! I have been so busy, that I didn't even realise it. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, and I do appreciate the critics :) I hope the chapter was to your satisfaction! Please review and I will try my best to update asap! Love Y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bridge to Love**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. :) Please check out the poll on my profile and review! Now, on with the story!**

**Leslie's POV:**

I ran from the house not even noticing the door as it slammed behind me. I needed to get out of there, fast. What was I going to tell Jess? I had to tell him we were moving, but how? How do you tell your best friend, who just saved your life, that you are moving to New York and would probably never see him again. Oh my god, I would probably never see him again...

I reached the split in the road and quickly crossed to the other side. When I got there, ignoring the fact that the ground was damp with the morning dew, I plopped down onto the grass to wait for Jesse to arrive. After all, I was slightly early. As I continued to ponder my situation, I was vaguely aware of someone approching. I didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"I talked to my mom, and she said your parents would know what happened. Did you find out why it was blocked off?" A slight pause. "Les?"

"hmm?" I lifted my head at hearing my nickname. With a sigh Jesse continued to speak, now in an exasperated tone.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yea, sure. uhh I agree."

Shaking his head at me, Jesse moved over to the grass next to me and sat down. My eyes meet his chocolate ones for a moment before I continued to stare at the grass I was pulling apart with my fingers. Before I knew it, Jess had his warm hand resting comfortingly on my hunched shoulders and I could feel his hot breath tickle my ear as he began to gently whisper to me.

"Leslie, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Uh oh, he said Leslie instead of Les, now I _know_ I am in trouble. But I couldn't bring myself to speak, my thoughts were so jumbled in my head, that I was rendered speechless. My short golden hair had fallen over my face, just enough for Jess not to see how red and puffy my eyes were and how my eyes sparkled with tears yet to fall. Not that it mattered, because a slight sniff of my nose gave away all.

"Les, look at me." Jesse lightly touched my chin, causing my tear-filled eyes to be lifted to his compassionate ones. "What happened?"

_Just tell him Leslie, tell him!_

"I-I, I can't tell you" _Stupid..._

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"I just can't ok! It isn't really a big deal." _Liar_

"Are you sure? You seem pretty upset for something that is not a big deal."

"Can you just leave it alone Jess?"

"Fine, but you know you can always talk to me, right?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Of course," I reassured him, "Now, can we just have fun and enjoy ourselves for now? I'm starved!"

With a grin that could melt my heart, he nodded.

* * *

The next morning it was back to school once more. When I reached the bus stop and was joined by Jess and May Belle, it felt as if the past week had never even happened. I was beginning to get back to normal, well as normal as you can be in layered t-shirts, neon knee socks, and stripped socks with the ends cut off being used as arm warmers. When the bus arrived at last, I climbed on only to be ignored as usual. The only person who even acknowledged my existence, other than Jesse and May Belle of cource, was Janice Avery. I didn't blame any of them though, they just did not appreciate my individuality, as Jess likes to call it.

The rest of the day went as usual, only Jess was acting a little funny during Miss Edwards class. By a little funny, I mean he wasn't staring at her the entire time. Maybe he actually did get a picture of her...

**A/N: Well thats it! I hope ya'll caught the reference to the movie with the picture :) I thought I should throw something funny in to balance out the depression. Remember to let me know what you think and vote on my poll for what category I should write for next. Btw, this chapter is dedicated to Peace-Love-Read, who was my very first reviewer :) Thanks! For all you reviewers who are asking for more romance, don't worry it is coming soon! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and keep the ideas comming! You keep me writing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bridge to Love**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Ok, it is official; I am a terrible human being! However, I do have a valid reason for my absence. My computer decided to go and get itself a virus that would not allow me to access the internet for the past month. So, despite wanting to update, I was unable. Also, July 4th was my Birthday! So, I hope to get plenty of happy birthdays and virtual cake and presents in your reviews! :) I must say though, I was very disappointed by the lack of reviews! I mean come on! 4 reviews! I know you guys can do better than that! Well, I am sure you all are very eager to read and I bet most of you just skipped over the Authors Note, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia. (Totally forgot to put that in the first few chapters! Oops! Nobody sue me!)**

**Jesse's POV: **

Leslie is hiding something. I can see it in her eyes, that is, when she actually looks into mine. She seems to have developed the habit of never quite meeting them. I think it has to do with whatever it is her parents told her about Terabithia. After all, she did cry about it, and when Leslie cries, you know it is serious. That is what I admire the most about her, no matter the circumstance; she is strong, so strong. Beautiful, so beautiful...

I sat up from my bed shaking my head in the process. I can't stop thinking about her! What is wrong with me! Her wild golden hair dripping with water as she turned back to look at me; PT in her arms, and a broad smile on her face. My heart beating wildly in my chest as I stood getting more and more drenched by the second... UGH! I shook my head once again in an attempt to rid it of the thoughts that plagued me. My eyes moved to the clock, 6:59 am. Wait for it... BEEP...BEEP...BEEP... 7:00 am. I reached my hand over to the evil machine and gave it a good smack. I had gotten into a terrible habit of waking up 5 minutes before the alarm. Well, might as well start getting ready for school. It will give me something else to think about.

An hour later I was on the school bus sitting next to Leslie and once again noticing the clouded look in her eyes as she stared out the window seemingly lost in her thoughts. That's when I decided that today was the day I would find out what ever secret she was withholding from me.

**A/N: I could stop it there, but I am going to be nice and keep on writing.**

By lunch, I could not bear not knowing any longer.

"Leslie." She looked up at me from her barely touched meal. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath and continued, "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" She asked putting on an innocent face I might have believed if the circumstances were different.

"You know what I am talking about, I know you better than that. Whatever it is, you can tell me." I looked at her my face a serious one. She looked back down and sighed before mumbling something under her breath.

"What?"

"I said... I-I'm moving." My eyes widened.

"Moving..." I said to myself as if saying the words would make the reality set in.

"Yes moving!" She yelled standing up so that she was looking down at me. "Now you know, are you happy now!"

"No. No I'm not. You can't leave, you just can't!" Les couldn't leave! Not now, not when I am falling for her. Wait. I'm falling for her. I'm falling in love with my best friend, and now she is leaving! I leapt to my feet.

"Les, look at me." She lifted her icy blue eyes to meet my hazel ones. I couldn't tell her. I would let the perfect opportunity slip through my fingers. I rubbed my neck in aggravation at myself. "When are you leaving?"

**A/N: And I leave it there. So, Jess finally realizes his feelings and does not tell Leslie. But what does Leslie think about this whole thing? If I get 60 total reviews, you all will find out! :) So, please review and let me know what you think, and I will try to update sooner next time! But for now, I am going to Disney this week (YAY!) so you will not hear from me till after that. Thank you my faithful readers and God bless! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bridge to Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia (if I did this story is what would have happened ;))**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, I am definently impressed with ya'll this time! I mean come on, 20 reviews! Ya'll are soooo awesome! Anyways, here is the long awaited next chapter! I know it isn't very long, but I hope you all enjoy the content. So with out further ado... Chapter 8! **

**Leslie POV:**

"Les, look at me." Jess said firmly, with every bit of courage I could muster, I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his. Instantly, I was drawn in to them. His eyes were an ocean of confusion, as if a battle raged in his mind; and I could not stop watching. Then, he seemed to make a decision, and just as I expected him to make some huge speech or something, he rubbed his neck and asked me a simple question.

"When are you leaving?" This took me by surprise, as did the entire ordeal. I didn't expect such a normal question from him, and quite frankly, I didn't know what to say. The realization of his words then struck me, I was leaving in just five days. Five days until I never see Jess again. Never again see his face light up when we speak of Terabithia, or the cute dimples on his cheeks as he grins, or those perfect eyes of his that I could stare at forever. Not even the adorable look of concentration on his face when he begins creating a masterpiece. Yes, I would miss him, more than anything else, and I was not ashamed to admit it. It was time to tell him the truth.

I sighed a deep and sorrowful sigh. I can do this. I shut my eyes tight to await his response. "I leave this Sunday."

**Jess POV:**

My breath caught in my throat. This _Sunday? No, not now! Not so soon!_ The sound of my steady heart beat was the only thing constant at that moment. Half of my body seemed to scream in frustration and the other half was so depressed, that I was surprised my heart was still beating. It just kept going in its ever steady tone. Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump... on and on. The one thing that I could depend on until the day I died. Not Leslie, not anymore. Leslie was leaving me, and I didn't care. At least that is what I told myself. Only the false words never seemed to make since to me, for they contradicted with what that ever constant heart of mine knew to be true. And yet despite it all, I still didn't listen to it.

"That soon huh?" I settled with saying.

"Yeah..." A long, terrible silence followed. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and offend her, but the silence was becoming too much to handle.

"You know what?" I said with my voice strong with determination. "We are going to have as much fun as possible for these last few days. I don't know about you, but I just want to live these days as if you weren't even leaving." Her face lit up with a smile I had missed these past days and the lugubrious expression on her face became defunct.

"Thanks Jess." That was all she needed to say, for her placid eyes told me the rest.

**A/N: Well that is it! I hope you enjoyed and I am looking forward to reading all of your fabulous reviews :) Oh yes, and thank you for all of the birthday wishes! So yea, tell me what you think cause the more reviews I get, the sooner I am likely to update. Love you all!**


	9. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in like forever! I am really sorry about that. :p I have been soooooo busy though. My life is really hectic and stressful right now. I am actually procrastinating right now as I am supposed to be writing an 8 page research due tomarrow... Anyway, I am not updating today :( Sorry! I have to say though, I am really disappointed in ya'll. (don't make fun of my country accent haha) I mean come on! 5 reviews! It has been almost 6 months and you can only manage 5 reviews? How about we make a little deal. If I get up to 90 reviews of nice encouraging comments ;) I will update. Okay? I know it is kinda a lot, but I know you can do it! I am open to new ideas for the story so please tell me what you want to happen. Once again, I am really sorry for the long wait. :P Thank you all!**

**- Pianoprincess**


End file.
